


One request

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 7 years since donna died and after a lucky offer from an angels he's allowed to go back to earth but things have changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	One request

**Author's Note:**

> Very short intro chapter :) more like mini prequel

Donna had died at the wrong time so when she woke up in heaven it shouldn't have been a surprise when only 4 minutes later an angel said to her

"Your not meant to be dead you know and I have been granted permission to send you back"

She gasped 

"Is that a yes" 

Donna thought about it before nodding it was a offer she couldn't refuse


End file.
